everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Queen/cartoon
Chapter 1 TV specials After the events of Legacy Day, she lets out a menacing cackle, startling the Headmaster while in his office. Chapter 2 TV specials Milton infuriatingly interrogates her in his office as the public is aware that the Storybook of Legends is a fake, with the real one stolen and hidden by her. In the large Storybook of Legends from Heritage Hall, she is in her witch form, prompting Raven to eat the poison apple. Chapter 3 TV specials From behind the mirror, the Evil Queen pushes a book off a shelf to lead Raven down her path of evil. She also aids Courtly Jester in conquering Wonderland by giving her a spell book. Chapter 4 TV specials The Evil Queen is payed a visit by her daughter, Raven Queen. Though delighted to see her, the Evil Queen masks her joy with her evil intentions. She attempts manipulating Raven by getting her mad into shattering her mirror prison, but she does not prevail. Later that night, she leads Apple to her and has a conversation with Apple. The Evil Queen purposely triggers Apple into shattering her mirror, this time Apple throws an apple to destroy the mirror prison. Free, the Evil Queen vows to keep her release a secret. She does so by disguising herself as a fairytale student, namely Mira Shards, the daughter of the mirror. The Evil Queen spends her few days as Mira Shards, though when Snow White calls her out, the Evil Queen has no hesitation in admitting that she was Mira the whole time. The Evil Queen makes a temporary pact with Snow White, who permits the Evil Queen to play in the dragon games as they are reinstated. The Evil Queen is approached by Faybelle Thorn who submits herself as her minion to do her bidding so that she can be recognized as evil. At night, she enters Apple's dorm and threatens her, so Apple gives the Evil Queen intel that Snow White is in possession of a booking glass. The Evil Queen leaves Apple in tears. The Evil Queen devises a plot to take over the school by transforming the teachers into animals, while interchanging their bodies with animals. While Faybelle does her dirty work, the Evil Queen has her first flying match against Snow White. She reveals that this is all a diversion for Faybelle to steal the booking glass from Snow White's bag. She chooses Apple as her team's captain. When the next generation have their first match, the Evil Queen advises her team as coach to do whatever means necessary to win. Apple keeps that in mind and knocks Darling off her dragon, injuring her leg. It is part of her plan to make Raven take her place, which she does so. As soon as Raven forfeits the match, the Evil Queen casts a spell on Nevermore, making Faybelle convince bystanders that Raven has evil intentions while Nevermore sets the arena on fire. When she is confronted by Snow White, she holds the booking glass and shatters it right in front of Snow, who is holding a fake. After Snow White is being dealt with by the Evil Queen's animal-mind teachers, the Evil Queen receives the headmaster's keys to the school. She shows that she bears no ill will as she uses her magic to recede Nevermore's flames. The Evil Queen is being reported to by Faybelle, who informs her that Raven has fled school grounds. Enraged, the Evil Queen curses Ever After High. She expels Apple from her school by blasting her out the window and sends Faybelle after Apple to lead her into Raven. Raven unexpectedly shows up at the Evil Queen's doorstep, claiming to have put her good intent behind her and is finally embracing her destiny for the path of evil. The Evil Queen's biased words to Raven affect Faybelle, greatly so, thus Faybelle leaves in tears due to her jealousy. The Evil Queen shows little care for Faybelle's flight, and so she proceeds in choosing a land to conquer with her daughter. A while later, the Evil Queen is packing but notices how spaced-out Raven is acting. To ensure Raven's evilness, she creates a void that Raven refuses to throw the animal staff in. The Evil Queen easily sees through Raven's plans and restrains Raven in a force field. She deals with Apple and her friends closing in on them riding on dragons by joining in the battle. The Evil Queen goes against Apple, who holds the booking glass. The Evil Queen defends herself against the rays, but Raven's lent magic intensifies it and the Evil Queen is sent back. After the chaos has subsided, the Evil Queen is payed another visit by Raven, and is escorted onto the fields from inside her mirror prison to watch Raven's dragon match in the arena. She cheers her daughter on. Gallery Thronecoming - EQ stealing.png Dragon Games - EQ exercizing .jpg Dragon Games - the EQ wondering.jpg Dragon Games - EQ escapes.jpg Dragon Games - EQ out of the mirror.jpg Dragon Games - EQ to Raven.jpg Dragon Games - temporary pardon.jpg Dragon Games - coaches and captains.jpg Dragon Games - EQ discouraged.jpg Dragon Games - EQ plotting.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle's call.jpg Dragon Games - mother-daughter evil selfie.jpg Dragon Games - Raven gets caged.jpg Dragon Games - Apple vs the EQ.jpg Epic Winter - Ramona, Cerise, Evil Queen and Raven.png Way Too Wonderland - Wonderland Book.jpg Dragon Games - EQ spell.jpg Dragon Games - Evil spell.jpg Dragon Games - Apple EQ spell.jpg Dragon Games - EQ magic blast.jpg Dragon Games- EQ repair spell.jpg Dragon Games - EQ dark magic.jpg Dragon Games - Faybelle and EQ arguing under dome.jpg Dragon Games - EQ and Snow White competing.jpg Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Epic Winter characters